Smash-Fest
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: It's time for the ultimate rumble! Many of the world's greatest video game characters have come together for this impressive show! And among them is Sonic the Hedgehog, who will take to the ring and fight for the trophy! You never know what is going to happen next! Rated T for Language and sex jokes. Sorry for the crappy summary. TL/Tetra, Sonaze, and Link/Zelda
1. Prologues

**Okay, guys, this next project is called 'Smash-Fest' and it's for a good reason: to commemorate the upcoming game **_**Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U**_**. Of course, since I'm more of a Sega fan, you know full well my primary focus on this one is centered on a certain blue speed-demon hedgehog. However, since my favorite Nintendo franchise is the **_**Legend of Zelda **_**series, I'll give Link, Toon Link, Sheik, and Zelda their fair share of fights as well, not to discount anyone else.**

**Even though I haven't finished it yet, this is set after 'Chaos Control to PacWorld'.**

**DISCLAIMER 1: Nintendo owns **_**Mario**_**, **_**Fire Emblem**_**, **_**Kid Icarus**_**, **_**Pokémon**_**, **_**The Legend of Zelda**_**, **_**Kirby**_**, **_**Donkey Kong**_**, and any other 1****st****-party franchise in **_**Super Smash Bros.**_** as well as the **_**Smash Bros.**_** series itself.**

**DISCLAIMER 2: Capcom owns **_**Mega Man**_**.**

**DISCLAIMER 3: Sega owns **_**Sonic the Hedgehog.**_

* * *

**Prologues**

In the Kingdom of Hyrule, the fields were peaceful…at least for the most part. In one part of the field, an extremely ticked off hero was battling a group of monsters called Stalfos because one of the Princess' guards was stupid enough to wander into their territory. The hero normally had a calm demeanor, but this was an exception. He wielded a majestic sword in his left hand and a shield in his right which was passed down from his ancestor, the Hero of Time. Like his ancestor, he wore a green tunic, but in a darker shade, a matching cap, white leggings and brown boots. Also like his ancestor, his name was Link, and he was known as the Hero Chosen by the Gods.

After doing his signature spin move (again, passed down from the Hero of Time), he saw that the Stalfos lay defeated. He looked for the idiotic guard, and noticed that he had left. _'Turned tail and ran. That's probably the smartest move he's made. At least, until he puts in a letter of resignation,'_ he thought. _'Oh well. I better report back to the Princess and tell her that the situation's been taken care of.'_ Not soon after he finished his musing, a messenger approached him.

"Sir Link, the Princess has requested your presence at her castle immediately!" the messenger exclaimed.

"I was just on my way there! See you!" Link exclaimed back.

* * *

Considering that the fight was a few miles from the castle, it didn't take Link long to ride there. Naturally, he had to sneak past everyone who wanted to celebrate with him over his victory against Ganondorf. He had to object to that several times because he didn't really consider the fight anything special, especially since the ancestral Link fought him before.

Link made it to the castle relatively easily. Standing in front of the throne reading what looked like a letter was a beautiful young woman whose majestic beauty and eloquent grace rivaled the goddesses. She had brown hair and wore a white-and-purple gown with gold accents. It was this Princess' beauty that made Link wonder if his ancestor fell for the Princess of his time as well. "Uh, Princess Zelda, I've taken care of the Stalfos," he said with a hint of nervousness.

Zelda turned around and smiled at the 19-year-old hero. "Link, it's okay. You can cut the formalities with me, remember?" she said. He gave off a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, making Zelda giggle. "Oh, did the messenger get to you?" Link nodded in a serious manner. She picked up a letter with his name on it, walked over, and handed it to him.

Looking at the envelope, Link immediately recognized who sent it. The seal had a 'Plus' sign of sorts inside of a circle. Link read the letter and smirked, knowing that he'll have lots of fun with old friends and make some new ones. "I guess you got one too, Zelda?" The Princess nodded and smiled, knowing that Link would definitely be up to the task. "Then I guess we better get ready. I wonder if that little me is going to be there…"

* * *

In an alternate timeline, many years after the Hero of Time defeated Ganondorf, a young hero was sitting on an island with his close friend who happened to be a pirate captain. Like the Hero of Time and the Hero Chosen by the Gods, his name was also Link. However, this Link was known as the Hero of Winds, and his Zelda happened to be the pirate captain, whose name was Tetra. These two had an, um, interesting relationship.

"C'mon, you've been on my ship before, Link. I would expect you to have gotten used to the sea by now, landlubber," she teased, only to get a stern look from the young hero.

"You know full well that that ship isn't low enough to fish from," he shot back. Right now, they were fishing. This was one of Link's favorite activities. Ever since the last Smash-Fest he was at, he had been known to the other contestants as 'Toon Link', or 'TL' for short. The name stuck with him and he didn't mind, especially since he knew that there was another, more serious Link.

TL and Tetra still haven't caught anything because of Tetra talking too much. The duo decided to reel it in and take a break. As they were about to lie down in the grass, the messenger flew down. "Boy, do you know how hard it is to fly from Rito Island to the others when you have a sack full of mail hanging from your shoulder?" he asked rhetorically, making TL and Tetra laugh. "Here you go, Link. It's for you." When he flew off, TL had a look at the envelope and figured out what it was.

"Smash-Fest, huh?" he pondered.

"Well, are you going to go?" Tetra asked after seeing the distant look on his face.

"I don't know. I mean, who's going to look after you? You are technically Zelda, Tetra." This didn't sit well with Tetra, but she knew that TL was still pondering his decision.

"Well, don't worry about me, Link. I'll be in the stands cheering you on. Best friends do stick together, you know. And who knows, maybe you'll see that other you again," she said, trying to cheer him up.

"That's the thing; he beat me last time. I don't know if I'll be able to match up against him. He is the Hero of Time's descendant after all. In fact, I think he learned his moves from him through some kind of ancestral link."

Tetra decided that she was having none of that, so since they were alone, she kissed TL on the cheek and held it there for a bit. She broke it off eventually and whispered in his ear. "You better get in there and kick some ass if you want more than that."

"Excuse me," he said, blushing. He took a few steps and passed out after suffering a nosebleed. Needless to say, Tetra had that kind of an effect on him and she knew it.

* * *

On another world, a certain blue speed demon was running through the fields for some fresh air, happy that he could get away from a girl who kept calling herself his girlfriend. The girl in question was Amy Rose and the speed demon was Sonic the Hedgehog, who already has a girlfriend. He found a nice spot under the shade of a tree to relax. He knew he hadn't heard anything about his longtime nemesis Ivo Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman. It didn't worry him too much since he knew that he could take down any of his machines.

Sonic was about to lie down and take a nap when Omochao arrived with a letter. After thanking the tiny robot, the hedgehog looked at the letter and discovered that he had another chance to compete with Mario besides the Olympics. He opened up the letter and read the contents.

"_Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,_

_We hear at the Smash-Fest committee humbly ask you to participate in the tournament. There will be lots of fun battles and friends old and new to come across. We're sure you'll have lots of fun travelling through different dimensions to battle your foes and we hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_The Smash-Fest Committee."_

Sonic double-checked the letter before deciding to run back to his and Tails' house in the canyon. He knew his 'little brother' would want to know about this.

* * *

He arrived at the house and saw that Tails had the radio up and playing Bruce Springsteen's 'Cover Me' while working on the _Tornado_ again. "Jeez Louise, Tails, are you ever out of your garage anymore?" Sonic asked after switching the radio off.

"Oh sorry, Sonic," the two-tailed fox said. "That was a short run you went on. Do you need something?"

"He probably needs a new pair of shoes. There's a good chance those are finally worn out," said a voice, which turned out to be Knuckles. The red echidna was sitting on the couch while Blaze was in the door frame.

"Very funny, Knucklehead. At least I did some running. I actually came to tell Tails about this," he said, handing Tails the envelope.

"Whoa, Sonic, you got invited to Smash-Fest again? That's cool!" The explanation caused Blaze to spit out the coffee she was drinking and Knuckles to go wide-eyed.

"Are you kidding me?! Didn't you enter the last one?!" Knuckles said after a moment.

"Yeah, and your point is…?" Sonic asked and waited for Knuckles to answer.

"My point is that the last time, none of us even got to participate in that! Okay, so Shadow barely participated, but that's it!"

"In my opinion, I think it's a good thing whether we're competing or not. I didn't even get to be in the audience for the last one, so I want to see who is in this one," Blaze said after recovering.

"Well, I can tell you that Mario and some of his crew are going to be there as well. It'll be a blast!" Sonic said.

"Then I hope you have fun, Sonic." Blaze gave Sonic a kiss to show that she was on his side. The display, in a comical way, made Knuckles sick and Tails laugh.

* * *

The day of the festivities came and Toon Link was walking around the Smash Mansion looking for someone to talk to that wasn't Link. As he was looking around, he didn't see what was in front of him. He crashed into what felt like metal. As soon as he recovered, he heard a voice. "Hey, watch where you're going, would you!?" the source said loudly. TL looked and saw a humanoid-looking robot with a cannon on his left arm. He was dressed in blue on every part except his face, which looked a little mad.

"Sorry, I was just looking for someone to talk to," he said in a not-so-excited tone.

"What's your name, pal?" the robot asked.

"My name's Link, but everyone here calls me 'Toon Link'."

"Well, meet your newest competition! I'm Mega Man! And I'll be seeing you in the arena in a couple of hours!" The commotion got everyone's attention, including Link, Zelda, and Sonic.

"I'm doomed," TL muttered to himself. Unfortunately for him, Link and Zelda heard that.

"No you're not, TL," Link said, surprising his chibi counterpart. "We'll be by your side against him." TL saw that Link had an encouraging smile on his face. He looked at Zelda, who had one on hers as well. Sonic was by them in an instant.

"Sonic!" TL said excitedly. The two of them fist-bumped before Sonic looked at Link, who gave him a smile, showing respect for the hedgehog. "I guess you got an invite too?"

"You bet, TL. But what I want to know is when did Mega Man become such a jerk?" Sonic asked.

"You know him?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I do. He and I had to combine forces at one point to stop Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily from taking over our worlds. But it didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to know that the Doctors didn't get along."

"Then you should know this 'Mega Man's' weakness. You can help me, TL, and Zelda with this fight," Link suggested, getting a nod from Sonic.

* * *

Later, the four of them got to the arena and saw Mega Man waiting for them. The Blue Bomber was about to speak when he saw Sonic with them. He held his hand up high for a high five, but Sonic didn't return it. "Oh c'mon, Sonic, what gives?" he asked.

"What gives is that TL over there was just trying to be friendly. You spat it back in his face," Sonic explained. This made Mega Man realize that he made a mistake and was too late to take it back. Zelda remembered something, so she beckoned Sonic over.

"Sonic, you remember the rules of Smash-Fest, right? Only four people can participate in a fight," she said, reminding Sonic of the rules. "You and the Links fight much more often than I do. So would you like to participate in this fight or should I?"

"Okay. I've got one-up on Mega Man anyway." Zelda nodded while TL smiled with joy.

"This should be over soon," Link said, catching Mega Man's attention.

"W-Who are you?" asked the Bomber.

"The name's Link, and you picked the wrong person to fight!" Mega Man took up the challenge and blindly rushed towards Sonic, forgetting the fact that the Blue Blur could counter him. Sonic jumped out of the way and made the Blue Bomber slam face-first into TL's shield. The Hero of Winds did his signature spin move and sent Mega Man back, which Sonic followed up with a Homing Attack. Link fired a series of arrows at the robot and sent him running.

Mega Man activated his boosters, which enabled him to fly out of the way. He fired his cannon at the three, causing the Links to put up their shields. Obviously, he was missing Sonic, but that didn't stop him from firing. He locked onto him and fired a homing missile. When Link took a good glimpse and saw Sonic on the run, he got his bow out again and fired an arrow at the missile. After Sonic ducked, the arrow hit the missile and exploded. "Whew! Thanks, Link," Sonic said.

Mega Man turned his cannon arm into a sword and came down ready to clash with Link. The Hero blocked the attack with his shield and did an upwards slash, sending the Bomber into the air. TL bounced off of Link's shield and threw a bomb, which exploded on impact. After it was confirmed that Mega Man was knocked out, TL let out a sigh of relief. "Nice work, TL," said Link.

"Thanks, but I didn't do much. You and Sonic did all the work." Link, Sonic, and Zelda all noticed TL's depressed tone, and they weren't too happy about that.

"Well now's not the time to be feeling down in the dumps, pal. Remember that we're here to have fun."

"Sonic's right, Toon Link," said Zelda. "Besides, there was no way Sonic and Link could've taken him down without your help, even if Sonic can get a little cocky." That made everyone, even Sonic, chuckle. It also helped in cheering up TL. He looked up in the sky and smiled.

'_Starting today, the future is looking bright here,'_ he thought.

CHAPTER 1 END

* * *

**Okay, so I'm a little nervous about this one. While this isn't my first time using **_**Sonic,**__**Mario,**_** or **_**Pokémon**_** characters, it is my first time using characters from the other franchises, such as **_**Zelda**_**. Despite the fact that the **_**Zelda**_** series is my favorite Nintendo series, I've only played **_**Link to the Past, Four Swords,**_** and **_**Ocarina of Time.**_** I only beat the latter two.**

**Also, despite the fact that I want to remain faithful to the roster in the new games, crazyblade89, who happens to be my cousin, wants me to exclude Pac-Man. He hated him since the classic games and I can understand why, so he's the one character in the mess that I'm excluding. Sorry for those of you who were hoping for that.**


	2. TL's Time to Shine!

**TL's Time to Shine!**

When the morning came around, TL was doing his morning exercises. He didn't want to over-exert himself and be worn out for the next match, so he limited himself to simple slashes and defense practices. Tetra happened to be watching him from the doorframe, but he was too busy to notice. It was when he did a stab on a practice dummy that he noticed her. "Uh, he-he, hi there, Tetra. What's up?" he asked nervously.

Tetra merely shook her head and grinned. "What's up is that I saw you, the other Link, and Sonic fighting that other blue guy last night. You did a great job, Link. Keep it up," she said encouragingly, even doing her trademark wink and patting him on the shoulder. TL smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, well as much credit as they gave me for that fight, I have to credit Sonic for that one. He knew Mega Man's weakness."

"Yep, you're still as humble as that other Link. I heard that the Hero of Time himself participated in the first two of these Smash-Fests. The second one, he was joined by his younger self, but it was still the same one. I heard that he was the all-time champion at this. He even topped Mario, but just barely. Link, you can do this. I know you can. You are the Hero of Winds after all," said Tetra in an excited mood.

"Yeah I know. I don't plan on losing. That other Link, though, is the Hero Chosen by the Gods. On top of that, he's a direct descendant of the Hero of Time, which will make things harder to beat. And if that's not enough, there's still Sonic," he explained while trying not to sound discouraged.

"Well, you don't have to worry about them or Zelda. Your next fight will be against Kirby, Donkey Kong, and Luigi from the looks of things. It seems to be a free-for-all battle. The best advice I could give you is to put Donkey Kong in a bit of a rage. Be careful, though. You don't want to be within his proximity if you do."

"I already know that. You know he loves bananas. I can take that from him and get him to knock Kirby out first, and then Luigi and I can take out that giant ape before he goes ape on us. After that, I can see if I can't knock Luigi."

"That's a great idea, Link, but I can see two problems with that," she said, catching TL's attention. "A) How are you going to get the bananas away from him without getting in his range; and B) Luigi's a coward. How are you going to get him to help out?"

"Well I've got bombs you know. I can blow up his banana stash by tossing one near him. As for the Luigi thing, I don't know about that unless he's like his brother Mario."

"You better hope he can muster up that courage to fight a mad gorilla. I don't want to see you with broken bones."

"Please, you and your crew flung me from a catapult and I wound up crashing into a wall. I'll be fine against Donkey Kong." As he walked by, one could tell that Tetra was worried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link was doing his own exercises, which were essentially the same as TL's. However, since he has much more stamina, he did them to a slightly higher degree. After slashing a dummy in half, he saw a figure standing in the doorway holding a harp. The figure had red eyes, bright blond hair, a blue outfit, a white cloth with an eye symbol, and a cloth mask over its face. "Sheik," Link said, recognizing the figure.

"I knew you got invited. After all, you can't have a Smash-Fest without a Link. That little counterpart of yours doesn't even count," he said before approaching the hero. He saw what Link did to the dummy. "You've gotten stronger since the last Smash-Fest. But defeating that blue machine doesn't prove much. You'll need to improve much better if you hope to defeat me this time. I did work with your ancestor after all."

That reminder filled Link with even more determination. Before he could say anything, Sheik did his traditional disappearing act. Zelda came in not too much afterwards. Link saw that she didn't look disheveled something that he found to be a bit odd considering that she arrived seconds afterwards. "Zelda, were you and Sheik separated before this? I saw him a few seconds ago," he asked.

"You saw Sheik?" Link nodded. "Now that I think about it, yes we were separated. At least, he was separated from the Hero of Time's Zelda. He must've possessed me a few times in the last tournament before getting his physical form back. In fact, I think it was after the Subspace Emissary incident that we were separated. I'm surprised that they decided to invite him here," she said. "Who are you fighting against today?"

"I'm fighting against Samus, Fox McCloud, and this person called Little Mac. What about you?"

"I don't know who I'm fighting against yet. You better be careful, Link. Fox can give you a hard time and Samus better keep that robotic suit of hers on. Who knows what this 'Little Mac' can do?"

"I guess only Little Mac," he said, making Zelda smile.

* * *

Later, everyone made it to the arena where Master Hand would make his usual announcements. "Alright, ladies and gentleman, after last night's 3-on-1 match between Mega Man and the team of Sonic, Link, and Toon Link, it appears as though Mega Man is still recovering. We wish him the best!" Everyone booed and called Mega Man a jerk for picking on TL. "Now it's time to move on to our first fight of the day! I present to you the fighters for this battle! First up is the little puffball who packs a big punch, KIRBY!" Kirby jumped up on stage and puffed up, getting cheers from everyone. "Next up is the big gorilla with a big beat! Give it up for DONKEY KONG!"

While everyone was cheering, Sonic was in the stands smirking. "I knew it. Of course he'd be here," he said.

"And then there's the younger brother of the most famous plumber! Here's LUIGI!" Everyone cheered as Luigi got ready to fight. "And now for our final competitor in this battle, you know him! You love him! And Mega Man got knocked out by him! Here is TOON LINK!" There were many cheers for TL as he looked around. He saw that the entire audience was cheering his name. "Since this is a free-for-all match folks, there are no tag teams assigned, which means that the fighters can choose to help each other out or not! Now let's take this fight somewhere else, shall we!" The fighters were instantly teleported to a different stage, which turned out to be an area called 'Rosalina's Galaxy'.

"From the looks of things, it's a good-a thing that Rosalina isn't in this fight. It could turn out to be really bad for Luigi," said Mario, who was talking to Peach.

"What would be worse is if Luigi was fighting Bowser instead of Donkey Kong," she said back.

TL, DK, and Kirby all looked around while Luigi got ready to fight. "Okay, are you guys ready?" Luigi asked. Kirby flexed his 'muscles' and Donkey Kong beat his chest and made a series of noises, both showing that they were ready. "What about you, TL?"

TL did a series of slashes to show off. "You better believe I'm ready!" he said. Luigi adjust his hat to show that he was ready as well. Suddenly, Master Hand appeared on a holo-screen.

"Oh, I do need to mention one thing, folks: in this area, you have little to no gravity, which means that you can jump high and you'll have a slow descent! Good luck!" That unnerved Link a bit since he knew that TL would have a hard time. He figured that Kirby would have the advantage given that the little puffball was a walking black hole. While Zelda agreed with him, Sonic had to differ, knowing that Kirby didn't know the area that well, but Luigi did. The hedgehog learned about that from Mario during the Beijing Olympics, including the fact that Luigi was involved as well.

The bell rung, but Donkey Kong picked a bad time to eat bananas. Kirby, being the little vacuum that he is, sucked up each and every one except for the one in DK's hand, which made the gorilla go ape on him. "Well, that just saved me a bomb," TL commented as the Jungle King went after Kirby. Luigi and the Hero of Winds got ready for when he went after them as well.

Donkey Kong grabbed Kirby and shook him up to try and get the bananas back. He opened Kirby's mouth to look inside, but saw nothing. TL and Luigi looked at each other and nodded. The former threw a bomb behind DK while Luigi threw a fireball at it, making the bomb explode, knocking Kirby out of the ring, and sending DK flying. Luigi timed it right before jumping up and kicking the tie-wearing gorilla out of the ring with nothing to grab on to. "Nice-a work with the bombs," Luigi said after landing. "Now it's our turn to fight." TL nodded.

Luigi started with a fireball, which TL blocked with his shield. The young hero rushed towards the plumber with his sword in hand. He slashed at Luigi, who kept dodging. Luigi tried a punch, but it hit TL's shield and it hurt a bit. It brought back memories from when he hit the Hero of Time's shield, which Link had, and it hurt like crap. TL used that to his advantage and placed a bomb at Luigi's feet. By the time Luigi recovered, the bomb exploded and, like their primate opponent, was sent flying up. He recovered from that one instantly and sent fireballs down towards TL, who was trying to get a good shot for an arrow.

TL kept dodging each of Luigi's fireballs until he eventually tripped up, causing Link, Zelda, Tetra, and Sonic to panic. Luigi fired another one before he landed. It hit TL dead on, but he used his shield to block it. Luigi tried to rush him before he recovered, but it was too late. TL powered up his sword to the max and did his signature spin move. The attack has such an impact that Luigi was sent back far enough that he was out of the ring. Master hand came back on the holo-screen after transporting the fighters back at the arena. "And the winner is TOON LINK!" he exclaimed with excitement. As the audience cheered (with the obvious exception of Peach, Mario, Rosalina, Diddy Kong, and Kirby's friends), TL made his way back to Link and the others.

"Did you guys see that?!" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah we did, TL. That was awesome!" exclaimed Sonic.

"I'll be right back after my fight," said Link, making Sonic and TL look in wonder.

"Who's he fighting?"

"You'll see," Zelda answered. "At least he's confident in his abilities."

"Okay, ladies and gents, here's your second fight of the day! How about we make some noise for one of the new kids on the block? Here's the boxing champ LITTLE MAC!" A boxer made his way to the stage before taking off his robe, revealing a black tank top and green boxing shorts. "Now how about some wolf-whistles from the guys for the lovely military queen of the galaxy? Give it up for SAMUS ARAN!" Samus was wearing her red-and-gold mechanical battle suit, making Zelda happy. "Next up is the master pilot himself, FOX MCCLOUD!" Fox came out wielding his gun and ready to battle Samus. "Our final fighter is the descendant of the Hero of Time and master swordsman, LINK!"

Samus and Fox got a good look at Link and discovered that he was the same one from the last Smash-Fest. "Well we had to fight the Hero of Time twice in a row. Why not him?" asked Fox.

"Because the Hero of Time was worth fighting twice in a row," Samus answered. "This Link is tough, though. I want to know how much tougher he's gotten. I'm also concerned about the pugilist there." She was obviously referring to Little Mac.

"Eh, there's nothing to worry about when it comes to him. He's shorter than you, so you should have an advantage on him." In the meantime, Link saw that Little Mac was starting to lose his temper. The boxing champ noticed that the Hero Chosen by the Gods was not saying anything, only keeping his serious look on his face.

"What, nothing from you?" Mac asked. Link shook his head. The Hero knew that Samus would be his biggest problem due to her aim. Fox was without his fighter jet after all. _'Well he may not consider me a threat, but at least he isn't underestimating me,'_ the boxer thought before they were all transported.

Master Hand transported the four of them to Gerudo Valley, which was one of the areas that the ancestral Link and Sheik travelled to. Because of that, TL knew that Link had an advantage there. "So this is Gerudo Valley, huh? I'm impressed," Fox commented.

"I'm not. I'm more focused on the fight," said Samus. They saw that Little Mac was putting up his dukes as Link readied his sword. The bell rung and Mac instantly charged for Samus, who jumped over him to go for Link. She fired her shots, but they were blocked by his Hylian Shield. When she got close enough, he threw a Deku nut and blinded her optic sensors, essentially rendering her blind. Link did a series of strikes on her before knocking her off the bridge.

Little Mac was having just a little bit more trouble against Fox because he would move farther back so the boxer couldn't hit him. Fox was finally pushed into a corner, but he aimed at Mac's feet. When the laser hit, the boxer fell to the ground, giving Fox ample time to beat him up. Just as Link was coming to the rescue, Little Mac had a glint in his eye. He did his trademark Star Uppercut and knocked Fox out of the ring and out cold.

Needless to say, everyone, including Link, was surprised. They had no idea that a little man could possess such power. When Mac turned around to face Link, the latter saw that Fox's laser missed, which was saying a lot considering he rivaled Samus in that category. "So, silent hero, what's say we finish this like men?" the boxer asked, getting a nod and a smirk from Link.

"Did Link just crack a smile?" Sonic asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's not that he's underestimating his opponent. If I know Link, he's actually hoping for a good fight," explained Zelda, making Sonic and TL understand. The fight continued with Mac actually pushing Link back with his Star Punch. It was a good thing that Link was using the Hylian Shield or else he'd be a goner. Mac tried to charge him again, only to get slammed by the shield. Link finally decided that he was going to have to buff out any dents in the shield anyways, so he sent Mac backwards with a super-charged spin move.

Mac saw that Link was charging towards him now. As the boxing champ tried the Star Punch again, the Smash-Fest champ smirked and put up his shield, blocking the attack one more time. After the punch landed, Link sent Mac up into the air with the Master Sword. He ran on one of the cliffs and jumped to where he could reach his opponent. Link finished it off by slamming Mac down with the shield, knocking him out.

When the fighters were teleported back, everyone gave cheers for the last two standing. Link's was obviously because he won the fight while Little Mac's was because he did well on his first fight in Smash-Fest. Mac came to and saw Link hold out a hand, which he gladly took. "You're a good fighter, Mac. You'd probably be better off, though, if you were just a little more silent," Link said, making a joke. Mac shown that his boxing matches haven't affected his brain cells any as he got the joke.

"Thanks for the tip. It would help if you were to talk more," the boxer said after standing up. The two of them laughed at the joke as Samus approached them.

"You've gotten stronger, Link. I'm impressed," she said. "I'm also impressed with the fact that you stayed in long enough to fight him, Mac."

"Well thank you. I hope to see you guys in the ring again." Link and Samus nodded while Fox was still out cold from the Star Uppercut.

CHAPTER 2 END

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter 2. You have to tell me which fight you liked better because I can't pick a favorite here. I wonder what I'll have in store for the Pokémon, Mario, Peach, Zelda, and Sonic…**

**By the way, in case you haven't figured it out, I decided to call Toon Link 'TL' unless Tetra is speaking to him because it would get confusing for everyone, including both Links, if I just said 'Link' or 'Link & Toon Link'. As a reminder, the TL in this case is the one from **_**The Wind Waker**_** and **_**Phantom Hourglass,**_** while this Link is the one from **_**Twilight Princess**_**.**


	3. History Repeats!

**History Repeats!**

After the morning matches were over, Sonic and the Hyrule crew decided to eat lunch at the park. This included Tetra as well, but not Sheik. They were also joined by Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze. It was a good day for the tournament to start, but the crew had no idea that their day would be ruined later. "So, do you know who you're facing yet, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Yes, Link, I do. I'm up against Princess Peach, a swordswoman named Lucina, and this…Wii Fit Trainer person. That's odd," she said, confused about the last one.

"What about you, Sonic?" asked Blaze.

"Mega Man, Pit, and Bowser," Sonic answered. "I just hope Mega Man's healed up from the damage we dealt him."

"I'd be less worried about Mega Man and more worried about how you're going to deal with Bowser, Sonic," Tails warned.

"I'm afraid Tails is right. You've seen him at the Olympics, so you know what kind of fierce foe Bowser is," Link added.

"Tell me something I don't know. If Pikachu was in this fight, it'd be much easier. Since he's not though, we're going to have to keep dodging Bowser's attacks. And once we have him knocked out, we have to ground Pit as well."

"You know that Pit's Power of Flight comes from the Goddess Palutena, right?" Zelda asked, surprising the speed demon. "And it just so happens that Palutena herself is in this tournament."

"Well that just makes things more interesting," said Sonic. Just then, they were approached by a familiar face: Mega Man. "Hey, Mega Man, what's up?"

"H-Hey, guys," the Bomber said nervously.

"What's got you so nervous?"

"I-I was wondering if it would be alright if I apologized to TL. I was a jerk to him after all."

"Hey, don't worry about it," said TL with a smile. "It's all water under the bridge. If anything, I'm glad we got that warmup in. Care to join us?"

"We don't have time for that, TL. Zelda's match is about to start," said Link. Mega Man misinterpreted that Link not wanting anything to do with him.

While the Hylians made their way back to the stadium, Sonic took a moment to talk to the robot. "I know what you're thinking, Mega Man, and you've got it wrong. It's not that Link hates you; Zelda's match is getting ready to start," the hedgehog said before grabbing a sandwich. "Here, scarf this down and get ready for ours. We'll be up against Bowser Koopa."

"I know it's a free-for-all. Who's our other opponent?" Mega Man asked.

"An angel named Pit is our other opponent."

* * *

The group made their way to the stands to watch the fight that was about to take place. Mega Man was obviously worried that Sonic was wrong, judging from the look on Link's face. The only thing that reassured him just a little was that his eyes were focused on the arena. "Okay, ladies and gentleman, I hope you enjoyed your little break, because we have our next fight coming up!" Master Hand announced. "The victories that the Links obtained were merely warmups for the rest of the tournament! So without further ado, let's begin our next match! Our first contestant is the beloved monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom! Please give a hand for the beautiful, the charming, PRINCESS PEACH!" Everyone cheered as Peach descended slowly to the ground and gave a graceful bow.

"Up next is the equally graceful, equally beautiful leader of Hyrule who is also the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom! Give it up for PRINCESS ZELDA!" As Zelda approached the arena, she gave her own bow, again as graceful as Peach's. "And we have a couple of newcomers approaching! Let's start with the expert swordswoman who is often teamed up with Raven! She can hack and slash with the best of them! Make some noise for LUCINA!" A blue-haired woman jumped on the stage clad in swordsman's clothes and wielding a sword. "The other newcomer appears to be a fitness fanatic who apparently works out in her sleep! Here is the WII FIT TRAINER!" A woman with pale white skin came on the stage doing backflips. She wore tight-fitting black pants and a blue tank top.

There was confusion in the air at this challenger, but Zelda knew not to take the Wii Fit Trainer too lightly. The four of them were transported in front of what looked like a giant metal tower. "This is Prism Tower, folks! You are in the heart of Lumiose City!" exclaimed Master Hand.

"That explains a lot. None of us know what this place is like," Zelda said. The bell rung and the first thing Lucina did was charge at the Wii Fit Trainer. The Trainer did an aerial maneuver and dodged the blade. Next up was Peach and the same result happened, only for the newcomer to kick her in the back of the head. This didn't sit well with her or Lucina. As they were fighting, Zelda was trying to find a flaw in the Wii Fit Trainer's style. _'I got it!'_ she thought.

The Trainer kicked Lucina to the wall, turning her into something familiar. "The Trophy System!" exclaimed Link.

"How could we forget that!?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know, Sonic, but I hope Zelda wins!" Naturally, Zelda and Peach were just as shocked. The Wii Fit Trainer charged at Zelda, who got her sword out. The Princess tried to slash her, but the Trainer jumped above her. Zelda expected this and did an upwards strike, knocking the gymnast back over to Peach. Before the Mushroom Kingdom Princess could do anything, the Trainer knocked her off of Prism Tower and turned her into a statue.

While that was going on, Zelda destroyed another familiar object: a Smash Orb. She would have to save it for when she made the Trainer dazed, though. The Trainer jumped, did a somersault, and kicked at the Hylian monarch, only for Zelda to counter with a series of slashes from her sword. When the Trainer was dazed, the Princess performed her Final Smash: a Light Arrow fired straight at her foe. Once the arrow hit, the Wii Fit Trainer was sent flying. She was turned into a trophy and landed on the ground.

* * *

As soon as Master Hand transported them back, Zelda resurrected her three opponents by touching their bases. "What happened?" Lucina asked, shaking off the dizziness.

"The trophy system that has been in this competition from the beginning is what happened," Zelda answered. As the Hylian Princess was helping everyone up, the Links looked up and saw a couple of Koopa Troopas aiming an all-too-familiar blaster at her. TL rushed over there, followed closely by Link. Sonic went after the turtles. The Koopa Troopas fired a blast at Zelda, but TL got in the way, turning into a trophy, as Link moved Zelda out of the way. Sonic hit the ones working the blaster and sent them flying in their shells.

"TL!" exclaimed Link as a grapple hook came from another side and grabbed TL. Mega Man got into the arena and aimed his Mega Blaster at the Koopas who grabbed the Hero of Winds. Pit entered as well with an arrow ready to fire.

"Not so fast, morons!" the Koopa said mockingly. "You don't want to hit your buddy here, do you?" Sonic, Link, Mega Man, and Pit gritted their teeth.

"I thought you were done working for Tabuu!" Pit growled out. Just then, the ground shook, making everyone jump.

"As if we'd ever work for him again!" said a familiar voice. The heroes turned around and saw Bowser ready to rumble. "You and those idiot plumbers are going to pay for the humiliation I suffered at the Sochi Olympics!"

"Aw, you're still sore over that? Don't forget, we kicked Eggman's butt too, as well as Dry Bowser and Eggman Nega," Sonic said cockily, knowing that Bowser was talking to him specifically. The Koopa King glared at the hedgehog before letting off a roar. "Master Hand, I know this was originally going to be a free-for-all, but since Bowser's pathetic excuses for mutant turtles are causing trouble, can we make it a three-on-one?"

"You want a three-on-one against Bowser?" Master Hand asked, getting a nod from not just Sonic, but Mega Man and Pit as well. He didn't even have to ask Bowser if he'd accept. "I didn't see any of this coming, folks! It looks like it's a three-on-one instead! How about we take this to the Windy Hill Zone?" The combatants were transported there and Sonic felt nostalgic. He hasn't seen the place since his and Tails' last adventure. Tails, on the other hand, wasn't too crazy about it.

Mega Man and Pit heard Sonic chuckle as he adjusted his gloves. "Thanks for giving us an advantage," said the hedgehog. All of a sudden, it dawned on Pit and Mega Man that Sonic was here before. "Now we're ready," Sonic said after adjusting his gloves. The angel and the robot followed suit by readying their bow and blaster respectively.

Bowser just started laughing at them wholeheartedly. "Is he making fun of us?" Mega Man asked.

"Yes, Mega Man, he is," answered Pit, who fired an arrow at the monster. The arrow hit Bowser's arm and made him angry. Pit took to the skies, only to be followed by their opponent. As Bowser tried to jump and catch the young angel, Mega Man fired a shot on his stomach. The robot smirked until he saw that Bowser was going to land on him. Sonic followed through with a Homing Attack, sending the Koopa King back to his starting spot. Bowser recuperated enough to see Pit charging at him, having split Palutena's bow into two swords.

The angel did a series of hits before getting grabbed and slammed to the ground. Before Sonic and Mega Man could rush in to save their comrade, Bowser held a Smash Orb in his hand. Destroying it, he turned into Giga Bowser. As he was about to step on Pit, Sonic noticed a glass container. He destroyed it and it turned out to be Shadow the Hedgehog, his favorite Assist Trophy. "Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow. The black hedgehog kept time frozen long enough for Sonic to get Pit out of his jam.

Sadly, it wasn't enough because as soon as Shadow left, Bowser grabbed Pit and Mega Man and sent them flying, turning them into trophies in the process. Once the Smash Orb wore off, the Koopa King returned to his normal size with just Sonic left to fight him. In the audience stands, Palutena was worried about Pit while Link, Zelda, Tetra, Mario, and Sonic's friends were worried about the Blue Blur. Link was especially worried since he couldn't participate in this fight. He found a whole new reason to hate Bowser Koopa even more since TL was captured and he hated that Sonic was alone in the fight. "Your days are numbered, Hedgehog!" said Bowser.

"Good grief, you and Egghead are just alike! All you do is talk and talk!" Sonic exclaimed back, mocking his foe. "The only thing that you don't do is ask your minions to make you some evil ham!" This ticked off Bowser on a whole new level. All of a sudden, it dawned on Link, Tails, Blaze, and Palutena what Sonic was doing. While Link and Tails each had a smirk on their faces, it worried the Sol Emerald Guardian and the Goddess of Light to no end. Knuckles still had no idea what was going on despite knowing Sonic for a long time. "Aw, did I hurt your feelings by comparing you to 'Franken-Dunce'?"

Bowser got really pissed at that comment, so he charged at Sonic and spun his shell really fast. Sonic jumped out of the way, but Bowser jumped up, grabbed him, and started choking him. "Any last words before I grind you into dust, Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, you're screwed. I happened to have destroyed a Smash Orb as well." Bowser looked and saw that there was indeed a small dust cloud where a Smash Orb was. He noticed a yellow glow and saw Sonic turning into Super Sonic. "Now about that payback for my friends," he said. Sonic delivered a series of blows on Bowser, following up on what Pit did earlier. As Bowser was about to go over the edge, Sonic grabbed him and spun him around. "And this one's for TL!" The currently-gold hedgehog sent the Koopa King flying, having him turned into a trophy as well.

* * *

Master Hand transported them back to the arena, where Sonic touched the bases on Mega Man and Pit. He helped his comrades up, only to have caught in a bear-hug by Palutena. "Oh Pit, I never thought this was going to happen," she said, crying her eyes out.

"L-Lady Palutena, could you please cut it out? The trophy system's been in these things since the Hero of Time's days. N-No one dies in the tournaments," Pit explained.

"Pit's right, Lady Palutena. That means that TL is still alive as well," said Link, having just re-entered the arena to congratulate all three of them. "Nice work you three. This even goes for you too, Mega Man. Although, I had no idea that Sonic had the Chaos Emeralds on him."

"Are you kidding me? I can't risk Eggman getting to them," said Sonic.

"I suppose you have a point. I haven't even met Dr. Eggman before, but from what Tails told me, there are times when he's a pain in the butt to you, right?" Sonic nodded. "Well we need to look for TL and fast."

"Can I come?" Mega Man asked, getting a nod from Link.

"I'm coming too," Tetra said, surprising everyone. Before Link and Zelda could ask why, the pirate continued speaking. "I'm coming because Link is my best friend. I don't say it to him enough, but I care a lot about him. I don't want him hurt either. Before you tell me that I can't do anything to help, remember that you're talking to a pirate captain here." Link and Zelda noticed that she shares the stubbornness trait with both Links, so after a while, they both nodded.

CHAPTER 3 END

* * *

**Okay, I know that this one was shorter than my other chapters, and I know I took a bit, but my YouTube buddy latroy6, who happens to be my biggest critic when it comes to anything related to **_**Sonic**_**, had me playing **_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl**_** to 'get my facts right'. I did manage to prove him wrong when it comes to which hand Link holds his sword in. He has **_**Twilight Princess**_**, but he has the Wii version. It didn't even dawn on him that it was originally released for the GameCube. Because **_**Skyward Sword**_** was only released for the Wii, which was built for right-handed gamers, that game has the only right-handed Link. Oh the fun.**

**So TL has been captured by the Koopas and the others, Tetra included, are setting out to rescue him. What's going to happen next? Stay tuned.**


	4. The Search Begins!

**Sorry this took so long. I've been busy with other fics as well as work and, most recently, moving. In fact, I'm currently working on all three issues. I hope that this chapter of 'Smash-Fest' makes up for it.**

* * *

**The Search Begins**

Sonic, Link, Zelda, and their friends were looking around for info on where TL might be. Naturally, the most worried was Tetra, but she tried not to show it. Of course, she was failing greatly at it. Mega Man was also worried, trying to get people's attention to ask them where the Hero of Winds might be. Sonic saw a familiar face looking around in the area as well. He had on a blue bodysuit with a red helmet and sunglasses and a yellow scarf. This was the F-Zero champion Captain Falcon, who was the fastest fighter in the entire group until the blue hedgehog came along at the last Smash-Fest. "Hey, Captain Falcon!" called Sonic. "Have you seen where Bowser and his cronies took Toon Link? He was captured after Zelda's match."

"Can't say that I have," Falcon answered. "I've been looking for the poor little guy as well. Bowser's not much of a thinker, so he has to be working with someone who is, and that someone must have him." Captain Falcon got his PDA out, which showed the list of fighters in the festival. "I can see a few people that would fit the bill. Does the name 'Ganondorf' sound familiar to you?" This shocked Sonic and Link, who had just arrived with Zelda and Mega Man. The latter was confused since he never met the wielder of the Triforce of Power, but it came as no surprise to Zelda. Pit, Blaze, Palutena, and Tails were working on comforting Tetra while Knuckles was losing his temper (what a shock!).

"Oh no, not him!" exclaimed Link. "If that bastard is behind this, then he's going to pay!"

"Don't rush off and do something stupid yet, Link. The last match of the day is about to start. Look at the screen." Link, Sonic, and Zelda saw what Captain Falcon was pointing at. The match was a tag-team match between the team of Mario and Meta Knight and the team of Mario's longtime rival Wario and a newcomer with an energy blade. He didn't really look like the kind to team up with someone with Wario's underhanded tricks. Wario was dressed in his motorcycle gear, which consisted of the leather helmet with the 'W' on it, pink pants, black shirt, denim vest and his usual shoes. The new kid was a teenager who was about 18 years old and wearing a pattern of red, silver, and black. The undershirt was black while the shirt and shorts were red with silver linings.

The fighters were transported to a place that Mario, Meta Knight, and Wario knew all too well: the Halberd. Soon, Master Hand came on the loudspeaker. _"Okay, ladies and gents, here is our final fight of the day! While Sonic, Link, and their friends are looking for Toon Link, here are the fighters! First up is the legendary plumber who came up short of victory against both the current Link and the Hero of Time, MARIO!" _There was a large applause for Mario. _"Next up is Kirby's dark rival who is the captain of the ship they are at, as well as Mario's tag partner, META KNIGHT!"_ More applause erupted for Meta Knight as well. _"Next up is a newcomer to the Smash-Fest stage! Here is SHULK!"_ More applause erupted as Shulk swung his sword around a bit. _"And last, but not least, here is his partner, the dastardly baron of underhanded get-rich-quick schemes and Mario's rival, WARIO!"_

There were tomatoes being thrown at Wario, all of which he took with surprising joy. Shulk had to scratch his head at that while Mario and Meta Knight shrugged their shoulders. "That Shulk kid is said to be a master swordsman of sorts," Captain Falcon explained. "That blade he's holding is a high-tech weapon called the 'Monado Sword' and it is considered state-of-the-art where he's from. In fact, his skills are said to rival those of Ike or even Marth." They all looked at Link, a sign he took as warning him to be careful if he were to go up against Shulk.

Wario started the fight in the nastiest way he could think of: one of his signature 'Wario Wafts'. The smell was so bad that not even Meta Knight could concentrate, and they were in the air. "Oh, man, was that really necessary?" Shulk asked, having to cover his nose and mouth. Wario just laughed at everyone's expense. He got another one ready, but Mario fired a fireball at the same time, igniting his rival and causing him to run around. Meta Knight, on the other hand, turned his cape into a pair of bat wings and blew the gas off of the arena. He saw that Shulk was headed towards Mario with his Monado Sword, so he dove in front and blocked it. "Hey, not bad," the young swordsman remarked.

"The same goes for you, Shulk," Meta Knight responded back. The three of them heard a chopper running, so they turned around and saw Wario on his bike ready to run everyone over. Meta Knight grabbed Mario and flew up while Shulk jumped over the bike. "I think he's trying to kill all of us, even his partner."

"Well then, let's-a keep him off of that-a bike," said Mario. Wario popped a wheelie and turned around to see Mario and Meta Knight in the air. Meta Knight spun around a few times and tossed Mario towards the nasty villain so he could knock him off the chopper. The plumber grabbed the back of the bike and pulled it down with strength that even surprised Knuckles. The only other one who could possibly do that would be Link, but he'd have an easier job with the gauntlets. Wario, after recovering, charged towards Mario with surprising speed and sheer stupidity. His rival in red ducked and tripped him up and delivered a series of attacks on him before sending him to Meta Knight, who was currently dealing with Shulk.

Due to his small stature, Meta Knight was using a flurry of slashes to keep Shulk at bay. The young lad couldn't get a hit in, even with a blast from his Monado Sword. Suddenly, Meta Knight saw Wario being sent his way, so he kicked Shulk back towards the dastardly bastard in hopes that it would turn them both into trophies. Shulk made contact with Wario, but it was to jump over him. Meta Knight then proceeded to knock Wario out cold while Mario attacked the young Swordsman. After Wario was turned back into a trophy, Meta Knight joined Mario in dealing with their other opponent. The three of them saw a Smash Orb floating around, so the captain of the Halberd tossed the plumber up while Shulk bounced off of the former. Mario saw this and lit his hand on fire. He made contact with the Smash Orb and destroyed it, being covered in a light aura.

Meta Knight knew to stay out of the way of this one. Mario formed a giant ball of fire between his hands while Shulk put up his Monado Sword. Link knew it was a useless endeavor since he knew what Mario was going to do, as did Sonic, Captain Falcon, Zelda, Pit, and Samus, who joined the crew in her Zero Suit not too long ago. Mario fired the blast at Shulk, incinerating him and knocking him back past the other end of the arena and turning him into a trophy. Tails, Knuckles, and Blaze saw the Final Smash and were shocked at the result. Palutena, on the other hand, let out a small smile, knowing that Pit would have his work cut out for him. When the fighters were returned to the arena, Meta Knight and Mario touched the bases of Wario and Shulk's trophies. _"And the winners of this fight are MARIO & META KNIGHT!"_ Master Hand exclaimed.

* * *

Back with the others, Sonic and Tails both let out a whistle after seeing Mario's full power in that Final Smash. "Remind me to stay on Mario's good side," Sonic remarked. Captain Falcon merely smirked at the blue hedgehog until he saw Samus in her Zero Suit.

"Well hello, beautiful," he said, trying to hit on her. Sonic, Tails and their friends face-palmed at this sorry excuse of an attempt. Pit and Palutena were happy that he didn't hit on the latter. They chalked it up to having enough common sense not to flirt with a goddess. "What say you and me go and grab us a…" he began.

"For the umpteenth time, Falcon, I'm not interested in dating a jerk like you," she said harshly, prompting Sonic and Knuckles to make fun of him. Samus turned to Link. "Have you guys found any clues on TL's whereabouts?" she asked. Link shook his head in sorrow, only to get the bounty hunter's hand touching his shoulder. Zelda didn't know why, but it made her a little jealous. "Don't worry. You'll find him. I've got Fox taking to the skies with Falco. They should be able to find something."

Link looked at Samus' hand on his arm and knew that they were both blushing a little. The Hero didn't deny the fact that Samus was beautiful on both the inside and out, just like Zelda. He was more attracted to both of their personalities. He knew that he couldn't think of that, however, so he looked to Sonic, Mega Man, Zelda, Pit, and Palutena. He signaled all of them to join him and Samus in a private chat, much to the ire of both Knuckles and Captain Falcon. "Listen, guys. Samus here told me that Fox and Falco are looking for TL in the air, mainly the Koopa Troopas that took him. They aren't going to be enough, so we need to split up. Zelda," he said, catching his princess' attention. "I need you and Lady Palutena to go back to the Smash Mansion with Tetra and Sonic's friends. I know she wanted to look for TL as well, but she is a Zelda from what he told me, so she needs to be protected. Mega Man and Pit, you two join Fox and Falco in searching in the sky. Sonic, you're on your feet, and Samus, you're with me."

"What about Captain Falcon?" Mega Man asked.

"He's only going to slow us down even if he goes on his own. He's better off not going with us," Samus said harshly. Link agreed, but also knew that she was a bit hard on the racing champ. Speaking of which, he was going to have a field day after he saw that Link and Samus went in the same direction. His train of thought was broken, though, due to Sonic speeding past him.

* * *

As Link and Samus were walking, Samus thought of the past times she encountered either him or his ancestor. Now that she thought about it, the Hero of Time never saw her outside of the Power Suit. Obviously, the same went with his younger self. She didn't necessarily have a crush on that Link, but this one was a different story. Like the Hero beside her, she was attracted more to his personality and respect towards others, especially women. This was something that made him and possibly his past incarnations different from perverts like Captain Falcon. It was this particular Link that she was willing to be partnered with on a daily basis. Not the Hero of Time, not Young Link, and not Toon Link. It was this Link that she liked in more ways than one.

She saw that he was focused on getting the young warrior he called his 'little brother' back, something that he was dead-set on doing. Link wouldn't rest until that happened and he'd stop at nothing to take Bowser Koopa and Ganondorf down at all costs except his friends. This included Sonic, TL, Zelda, and Samus. He knew that Sonic and Samus could take care of themselves, though. This has never stopped him from risking his life, something that attracted Samus and irked her at the same time. Neither one knew that the case was the same with Zelda. Samus saw more of a 'brother-sister' thing between the two Hylians, so she figured that he was free. The bounty hunter wasn't one to move in on her prey on the outside, though, so she figured that she would get him slowly.

All of a sudden, the duo was stopped by what looked like Koopas in clown cars. There was about seven of them seen, each one looking crazier than the next. Link saw the hairstyle on one of them being white spiked to the back and remembered a fighter that his ancestor told him about named Heihachi Mishima. That one looked a lot like him as far as the hair goes. "What are these guys, Mini-Bowsers?" Link asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen them before," Samus asked as each one was making a funny face. Soon, they heard a small cackling noise. Down floated another one of the newcomers: Bowser Jr. "…and that makes eight."

"Hey, look at that, guys. The stupid humans can count," Jr. said, making the others laugh.

"How far can they count, up to ten?" said the Koopa with glasses and blue hair, adding to the laughter. Naturally, Samus and Link were the only ones not laughing. All of a sudden, Jr. found himself at the end of Link's Master Sword.

"We don't have time to play with you or your friends, you little pipsqueak! Tell us where you guys took TL!" Link demanded through gritted teeth.

"Well, Elf Boy, you got part of your guess right in that we are Koopas. These guys here are called the 'Koopalings', and they'll be your playmates for a bit. The name's Bowser Jr. by the way." This revelation shocked the blondes to the point of not noticing that one of them was gone. "By the way, have you ever heard the expression, 'Bombs Away'?" Jr. asked, confusing them until he pointed up. The girl floated her clown car above them, ready to drop a bomb on their heads. Link grabbed Samus and moved the both of them out of the way. Once the bomb exploded, dust was stirred up, causing Samus' new hover boots to malfunction without either of them noticing. As the Hero and bounty hunter recovered, they were blushing a little since he was on top, but remembered that they still had to deal with Koopalings. They saw that it was the only girl in the group who dropped the bomb.

Jr. and all but three of the little monsters left—the girl, the geek, and the Heihachi lookalike. Samus tried to follow in the air, but discovered her boots malfunctioning. "Link, I won't be able to catch up with them!" she exclaimed. Link knew what she was talking about, having worked with her before. She was trying to use the hover boots to follow Bowser Jr. Since the dirt got in her boots and stopped up the system on the boots, though, that meant that she couldn't follow.

"Clean out your boots. I'll handle these three," he said, handing Samus a small pick. It was small enough that she could clean the boots out while still keeping a grip. Link turned around and saw the three little troublemakers. "Alright, you three, state your names! I'm sure you all have one!" he exclaimed, getting his shield in his right hand and his sword in his left.

"Of course he gave us names! What kind of idiot would our pappy be if he didn't?" the girl asked. Link decided not to answer that since he wasn't in the mood to make jokes. "My name is Penny, and I'm the prettiest of the Koopalings!" Samus snickered at that a little.

"My name is Iggy, and I'm the genius of the group!" said Iggy.

"That's something we can agree on," Link muttered, only loud enough for Iggy to hear. It was enough for Samus to let out another snicker.

"You're talking to the great Ludwig von Koopa!" said Ludwig. Link was not all that impressed. The Koopalings started the fight in an aerial formation, making the big mistake of circling around Link at too close a proximity. He jumped up and did his spin technique, hitting all three of them in one strike and sending them back a few feet. Once he landed on the ground, he got his bow out and pulled out an arrow as the Koopalings were charging for him. Penny made another mistake: not following her brothers back into the air to avoid Link's arrow. He charged it up at full power and fired it, sending her back a few feet, only to be followed by a bomb thrown by the Gods' Chosen Hero. He charged towards Penny while running from Ludwig and Iggy's own bombs. He hit her car with a triple slash attack before doing the aerial spin attack on her and sending her far away, turning her into a trophy.

While he was still in the air, Link fired a couple more arrows at Ludwig and Iggy. The latter dodged, but the former got hit with both arrows. The Hero smashed a crate and grabbed the baseball bat that was in it. Iggy sped towards him, only for him to use the bat to smack him as far away as possible, turning him into a trophy as well. This just left Ludwig. Link had the perfect thing for him in mind. And he saw the thing that would help him with it: a Smash Orb. With one hard slash from the Master Sword, Link destroyed the orb and began glowing. Since Ludwig didn't want to know what this meant, he tried to turn and run, only to be caught in a gold prison. He turned around and saw that Link was still in a bad mood. "Okay, Ludwig, I'm going to give you one more chance to tell me where TL is before I turn you into a trophy like your brother and sister. If you don't, I'll make it happen on the spot," Link said, threatening the young Koopaling.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! He's at Ganondorf's castle! I wish I could tell you where it is, but I don't know! Neither does Papa Bowser!" Link decided that he wasn't going to get any further than that, so he finished his Triforce Smash with a series of slashes before turning Ludwig into a trophy.

The Hylian rejoined his companion after the fight to check on her. Samus was still working on her left boot, having got the right one fixed. Link saw that she was still scraping dirt from it, so being the gentleman that he is, he decided to help out. He offered his hand out, a gesture that Samus took kindly by handing him the boot and pick. He got the rest of the dirt out of the sole and used the brush Samus used to clean the dust off the boot itself. "So, what did Ludwig say before you petrified him?" she asked, now that they were alone.

"He said that TL was at Ganondorf's castle, but not even Bowser knows where it's at. It might be because I want to face him, but Sonic's got an enemy that he's been fighting a long time too. Part of me wants to believe that this 'Dr. Eggman' is behind this as well. Still, we can't assume anything we don't have solid proof of. Then again, I don't think Eggman wants to take his partnership with Bowser past the Olympics. It would be a nightmare if he were to team up with Ganondorf."

"That would be a nightmare. I already have a hard enough time dealing with Ridley."

"Ridley's that dragon, isn't he?" She nodded. "I thought so. Yeah, a demon pig in Gerudo clothing, a mutated turtle, and an alien dragon are definitely the worst of our problems. We'll search the area some more before we have to make camp. We're a ways from the mansion, so we won't be able to get back so easily. Besides, it's been too long since we really seen each other. That last fight you and I had, along with Fox and Little Mac, doesn't even count," Link said with a smile.

Samus broke loose a rare smile at the thought. Link was definitely the only one who could make her smile. Not even Sonic's jokes or the antics of TL and Pit could work. She got on the com-link and called their communication source, which happened to be Tails. "Tails, it's Samus," she said. "We're going to search a little more for TL. Tell Master Hand that we won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

"_Got it, Samus,"_ Tails said in confirmation. _"Did you guys run into any trouble yet?"_

"We had a bit of trouble with three of the Koopalings, but Link took care of them without much trouble. I couldn't help because I had to clean out my hover boots. How's Sonic doing?"

"_Captain Falcon joined in the search anyways and got in Sonic's way. Luckily, Sonic made quick work of him._" Samus and Link shook their heads.

"Tails, tell Sonic that if he runs into Bowser Jr. or any of the Koopalings to dispatch of them as quick as he can," said Link.

"_HAHAHAHA! That will be quicker than anyone can see! Okay, Link, I'll let him know! Good luck on your search!_" After that, Samus and Tails ended the conversation. Link picked Samus up on her feet.

"Ladies first," he said, making a pose that made Samus giggle a little. The two of them proceeded to look for TL afterwards.

CHAPTER 4 END

* * *

**Okay, sorry that took so long. I'm bad for not updating this piece of art. If Samus is out of character, let me know. I haven't played any of the **_**Metroid**_** games, so I don't know. I'm fairly certain I managed to get Captain Falcon's douchebag personality down pact, but let me know about that one if I didn't too. By the way, I decided to make the Link/Samus shippers happy with the hints. I still like Link/Zelda and TL/Tetra as well.**

**Also, keep in mind that the **_**Legend of Zelda**_** series uses a bunch of different incarnations of Link. The title of 'Hero of Time' goes to **_**Ocarina of Time**_** Link EXCLUSIVELY! The **_**Twilight Princess**_** Link, which this one is, is officially called 'The Hero Chosen by the Gods'. The **_**OoT**_** Link was also in **_**Soul Calibur II**_** along with Heihachi and Spawn, just not in the same version due to being a Nintendo exclusive. I just imagined them meeting one another, so that's why I mentioned Heihachi.**

**Okay, so Mario and Meta Knight managed to defeat Wario and newcomer Shulk while Link, after being joined by Samus in their search for Toon Link, managed to defeat three of Bowser's kids, the Koopalings. What will Sonic deal with after putting Captain Falcon in his place? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. The Kid Brigade!

**Kid Crusade!**

Somewhere in a distant mountain range, a dark shadow covered the peaks. Within the shadows stood an extremely tall castle, approximately 7-8 stories tall. On the inside, it contained red floor rugs, torches, and gargoyle statues. This was the kind of place where one in their right mind wouldn't want to sleep. The castle wouldn't be complete without a room for storing weapons, one for holding prisoners, and one for holding special prisoners. If the Stalfos weren't moving, then one would mistake them for simple Halloween decorations.

At the weapons room was where the Stalfos were guarding TL. They got bored, so they decided to play keep-away with his weapons. The boneheads made the mistake of messing with TL's boomerang. One of them threw it, aiming for the other to catch it, but they missed. The weapon flew to the shelf that its owner was on, so they went after it, not knowing that they freed him. Once they got to the shelf, they saw TL with his arms crossed and his boomerang in his left hand. The Stalfos looked at each other and realized that they were doomed.

They put their hands up to try and surrender. They had no other choice since they left their swords and shields with the other weapons. Unfortunately for them, on account of being turned into a trophy by the Koopa Troopas, the Hero of Winds was in a bad mood. He tossed the boomerang with a lot of power put behind it and destroyed the two skeletons. He reclaimed his weapons, including his own Master Sword, and started looking around. "Ganondorf's Castle?" he asked himself. "So why isn't Ganondorf himself here to greet me? Oh well. I guess that's a good thing in my current state. I have to get out of here and find the other me."

TL started passing through the dungeons trying to find a way to get out of there. All of a sudden, he came across the holding cells and saw, much to his astonishment, a group of kids in trophy form. Going through dungeons before (just like the Hero Chosen by the Gods), he saw that the cell door was wide open. Since he didn't run into any monsters (other than the idiot Stalfos that freed him using his own boomerang), he knew that this was a trap. He got out his bow and arrows and fired three, freeing three of the children. TL immediately saw that these were Villagers he was freeing. One of them was a kid in a red shirt with the number 1. Another was a girl who had pink hair and a flower pattern dress. The last of the Villagers that TL freed had a yellow shirt with black vertical stripes and the number 6 on it. Unlike the first one, who wore black shorts, he had green ones.

The one in red saw TL, who pointed at the remaining five as if to say 'free your friends'. The Villagers got the hint and immediately set to rescuing their friends. After the three remaining girls were freed, one in a green and white dress, one in a blue and yellow one, and one in a yellow and green one, the first girl pointed at TL. This was to show them that he broke them out. The Hero of Winds prepared for the impact that was coming. That didn't mean that it didn't hurt, though. "I'm so glad you saved us! You're my hero!" said the girl. "So does my hero have a name, or am I going to have to call you 'Grasshopper'?"

The Villager in red saw that their rescuer was dazed from the tackle. He also recognized the green that he was wearing. "He has a name, alright. His name is Link," he said.

"Do you mean as in the Hero of Time? That's so cool!"

"It would be cool to be the Hero of Time, but I'm not him," the Hero answered after recovering. "There's another Link and he's his descendant. I've actually been called the 'Hero of Winds' while he's known as the 'Hero Chosen by the Gods'." This intrigued the other Villagers except the two remaining guys.

"Oh I get it. You must be Toon Link, right?" asked the one in the red shirt. TL gave him a nod.

"But that's odd," said the one in a green and white dress. "How can there be two Links?"

"Who cares? He saved us all! I think he was pretty heroic!" TL was blushing at that.

"It's complicated. I'll let you know once we get out of here. C'mon!" As they were running, TL couldn't help but inquire if they had names. The one in the red shirt was Jacob; the one in the pink dress (that had an Amy Rose-esque obsession over the Hero) was named Isabelle, or Izzy; the one in the yellow shirt was Danny; the girl in the green and white dress was Sarah; the girl in the blue and yellow dress was called Rachel; the last girl was named Carla; the boy in the purple shirt was Cliff; and the boy in the white and blue shirt was Tommy. As they were making their way to finding the exit, TL stopped them and looked around the corner, only to be hugged by Izzy again. _'Great. Now I know how Sonic feels,'_ the Hero thought as Izzy rubbed her head on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic was running through the forest in search of Ganondorf's Castle. He didn't believe Captain Falcon's conclusion, but he figured it would be worth checking out. He was glad he made quick work of the Captain because he was getting in his way. All of a sudden, Sonic's communicator went off, so he looked and saw that Tails was calling him. "What's up, bro? Anything new?" he asked while still running.

"_Not much is new around here, Sonic. Link and Samus decided to look around some more before making camp for the night. Link also took care of three of the Koopalings. He also had a message for you: if you were to come across Bowser Jr. or any of the Koopalings, make as quick of work of them as you possibly can,"_ said Tails.

"That should be a piece of cake! Compared to Bowser and Ganondorf, the Koopalings are nothing!" All of a sudden, a strong wind pulled a crate towards Sonic as he was running. He tried to hop over it, but the wind pulled him into the same direction the crate was going. He saw where the sudden force was heading—or coming from. The blue hedgehog planted his feet on the crate and pushed it towards his new foe. When the crate hit him, it was revealed to be Kirby's longtime rival King Dedede. "I'll call you back, Tails. It looks like I need to send a penguin back to the zoo," Sonic said, smirking.

"Oh man! I was hoping to get that little puffball Kirby! I thought he was using your powers, hedgehog!" exclaimed Dedede.

"Nope! You got the real deal here, Dedede! Why are you after Kirby?"

"Well I heard that Link's 'mini-me' got captured by the Koopa Troopas, so I thought that we could work together to free him. I figured Kirby and I could use the Warp Star to get to Bowser's Castle, but since I got you instead, you can get us there just as fast. What do you say?" Sonic didn't even have to think about this one.

"As if! I'm looking for Ganondorf's Castle. Captain Falcon said that our 'friend', the King of Evil, might be behind this. Since you suck at being evil, Bowser doesn't have much of a brain, and Eggman's not here, it's the most logical conclusion we could think of." Steam was coming out of Dedede's ears at the insult.

"How dare you! What do you mean I 'suck at being evil'!?"

"Exactly what I said," Sonic answered in a relaxed manner. "You suck so bad that you have to team up with Kirby to catch a fly, much less save Dream Land."

"I need a kingdom to rule, you know!"

"And you never do anything by yourself. You always have your 'Waddle-Dees', or whatever, do your bidding for you."

"It's hard to get good help these days!"

"Sure, Eggman has his moments, but at least he gets his hands dirty now and then. Ganondorf and Bowser aren't afraid to do so either. I can count on my hands how many times Mario worked with Bowser, Link with Ganondorf, and me and Tails with Eggman. I don't think I have enough fingers to count the amount of times you worked with Kirby."

"That does it, hedgehog! I offer you my partnership to find Toon Link and you repay me by insulting my status as an evildoer!? On top of that, you compared me to experts like those three! I think it's time I proved my worth! Get ready to fight, hedgehog!" exclaimed Dedede.

"I guess you're already slowing me down. You got yourself a fight!"

* * *

Up in the skies, Fox, Falco, Mega Man, and Pit were still looking for the Koopa Troopas that took TL. The robot and the angel had to rest on account of the fact that they could only sustain their flight for a small amount of time. Fox's fight detector went off, so he checked it out, hoping Link and Samus weren't caught by anymore Koopalings. He was surprised, as were Pit, Mega Man, and Falco, at who was fighting. "Oh brother," said the pilot. "It looks like Sonic wound up in a little scuffle against King Dedede. Why that hedgehog would bother wasting his time fighting him, I'll never know."

"Should we help him?" asked Mega Man, who obviously doesn't know how weak Dedede really was.

"Nah, Sonic can handle him without breaking a sweat," Pit said with a smile.

"If you say so…"

"*sighs* I guess we better call Samus and let her and Link know," said Falco.

"_Don't bother, Falco,"_ said Samus. She and Link were on the same screen. _"You guys aren't the only ones with battle detection devices. In fact, the only ones who don't have one are Pit, the Links, and Zelda."_

"_It doesn't mean we don't know how to use one,"_ Link said, smiling at the bounty hunter. She returned the Hero's smile with one of her own.

"You forgot to mention Donkey Kong. It's a good thing Sonic can do more than manage his own against Dedede, but he needs to hurry up and take him down. We still have a little Hero to find," said Fox.

"_And we will find him. You forget, Fox, that Sonic is the fastest of the Smashers. I might be exaggerating here, but he might be able to find Ganondorf's castle before we learn its location."_

"That's putting a lot of faith in someone who easily got distracted by a pathetic excuse of a monarch, Link. Still, if you think Sonic can just as easily make quick work of King Dedede and find Toon Link, then I guess we have no other choice but to count on him and his speed." Link and Samus nodded in response before hanging up. "Let's hope Sonic does knock him out soon."

* * *

Dedede started the fight by sucking in a lot of air in hopes to get Sonic closer. The Blue Blur ran towards a tree and kicked off a thick branch, causing it to hit Dedede in the mouth. This made the king mad, so he sucked up some air and floated upwards a bit before falling down, trying to take Sonic in a body slam. Dedede was soon reminded of how Sonic got his name. The hedgehog ran at high speeds on a tree and did a Homing Attack, knocking Dedede face-first in the dirt. The penguin got back up, obviously furious at his opponent, and pulled out his signature hammer. Sonic was just leaning on a tree with his arms crossed waiting for Dedede to attack.

After seeing the hedgehog pull down an eyelid and stick his tongue out, Dedede grew even more furious. He charged at Sonic with the rocket in the hammer activating. "This will knock you around some!" he exclaimed. The hammer was headed for Sonic, but he dodged at the last second, causing the tree to fall on Dedede. "Uh-oh," he said. The tree flattened him to the ground and he turned into a trophy.

Sonic shook his head and removed Dedede's trophy from under the tree. He saw that he dropped one of the familiar Dedede brooches, so he placed it on him. "I hope you forgive me for this brawl, Dedede. I needed to find TL as soon as possible and you'd just slow me down. Putting that sticker on you so you'd be un-petrified is just me being a good sport," said the blue hedgehog. He learned of the effect of those things from Luigi during the Vancouver Olympics, so he knew what to do. _'I don't know why we didn't think of that for TL. He could've used it. I just hope the little guy's alright,'_ he thought as he left Dedede behind.

* * *

Back at Ganondorf's Castle, TL and the Villagers were trying to find a way out. As with any dungeon that he or Link would come across, there were rooms that had to be unlocked by defeating the monsters that were there. He'd tell the Villagers to hide, only getting a little help from Jacob and Izzy. Finally, they saw a way outside, so they took it. They wound up in a courtyard with a gate that was open. However, much to TL's astonishment, there was also Ness in trophy form in the middle of the courtyard. "No way," he whispered. "There is no way that Ganondorf got Ness. I just find it hard to believe." Before he touched the base of the trophy, the circle it was standing on shot up and revealed an elevator with a R.O.B. unit in it.

The R.O.B. unit turned around and identified TL and the Villagers. "OBJECTIVE FOUND: MUST RECAPTURE ESCAPEES," it said. TL, Jacob, and Izzy all got ready, with TL determined to save his friend. The robot kicked things off by firing lasers at the three kids. The Villagers dodged them while the Hero of Winds used his shield. Jacob and Izzy tried using rockets to hurt the R.O.B. unit. It worked, as it took its focus away from TL. The young Hero saw that his two teammates were endangering themselves, so he got his bow out and fired a few shots at the robot.

While he was doing that, the R.O.B. unit charged at him and tried to grab him. Jacob and Izzy got their nets out and tried holding the machine back. "Now, TL!" exclaimed Jacob. TL nodded and grabbed a bomb and his Hookshot. He used the latter to open up the chassis. Afterwards, he threw the bomb inside, allowing Izzy to close it. The kids took for cover as the R.O.B. unit exploded. Jacob and Izzy gave each other a high five while waiting for TL's. He gave it to them before heading to Ness.

He freed the PK user, allowing him to look around. He spotted the Hero of Winds with the Villagers and got a smile upon his face. "Boy am I glad to see you, TL," Ness said.

"What happened, Ness? How did Bowser and his creeps get to you?"

"It wasn't Bowser or his Koopa Troopas who got me. It was Ganondorf himself." The explanation shocked the Hero and the Villagers. "What happened was that Ganondorf figured that a kingdom is run on many things, hope being the biggest one. He discovered that said hope rests in the future of the children, so he captured me first to get me out of the way. He knew Lucas gave up fighting, so he didn't go after him. I tried to take him on, TL, but he was just too powerful. He must've gotten the Villagers next before getting to you."

"Wait a sec, I thought the Koopa Troopas were after Princess Zelda, not me," TL said.

"I'm afraid not. They must've captured you knowing you'd protect the Princess. Remember that you and Zelda have been reincarnated too many times to count. This goes for the older Link as well. It rarely happens for Ganondorf."

"Well, let's get out of here. Oh, before I forget, I'd like to introduce you to our new friends. Meet Jacob, Izzy, Danny, Sarah, Rachel, Carla, Cliff, and Tommy," TL said, smiling as he introduced the Villagers. This was ruined as Izzy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, getting the others to laugh at his embarrassment. _'Tetra's not going to like this,'_ he thought.

They got outside of the main gate, looking down the mountain. "That's a long drop," said Izzy, clinging on to TL.

"You're telling me. Sonic wouldn't have any trouble with this," the Hero muttered.

"You guys leave this to me. Just huddle close, alright?" said Ness. He gathered up his energy as an aura surrounded the kids. "PK Teleport!" he exclaimed. The energy teleported them a little further down the mountain. As a matter of fact, the kids saw that they were at the base of the mountain range.

"Well, guys," TL began. "Now, we begin our journey back to the Smash Mansion."

"How about we come up with a name for ourselves?" Cliff asked. "What do you think about the 'Perfect 10'?"

"I like the idea of coming up with a group name, but people are going to get the wrong idea if we call ourselves the 'Perfect 10'," said Ness. "Whatever we call ourselves, TL should be the leader. He can even come up with the name." This shocked the little Hero, as he only captained Tetra's ship when she was absent. "What do you think, pal?"

"Okay, Ness. I'm game, but I think I have a better name," TL said, capturing the attention of the other kids. "You guys know what Ganondorf knows: 'Hope lies in the future of the children'! We're going to show the world—and that includes the 'Lord of Evil'—that we aren't to be messed with! We'll call ourselves the 'Kid Brigade'!" The others applauded the speech as Izzy had hearts in her eyes.

CHAPTER 5 END

* * *

**Okay, it took me a good bit to write that down. Latroy6 and I have a plan for the next fight to be a tag fight: Link and Samus vs. Captain Falcon and a random tag partner. Trust me, it'll be a real laugh.**

**So Sonic managed to get King Dedede off his back while TL managed to escape with the Villagers (one of which has a crush on him) and Ness, having dealt with a R.O.B. unit in the process. What kind of headache will Captain Falcon cause for Samus that she'd have to get Link to team up with her on? Keep your eyes peeled.**

**Oh yeah, in case you need a refresher course, the Villagers' names in this story are:**

**Red Shirt: Jacob  
Pink Hair: Isabelle/Izzy  
Yellow Shirt: Danny  
Green/White Dress: Sarah  
Purple Shirt: Cliff  
Blue/Yellow Dress: Rachel  
White/Blue Shirt: Tommy  
Yellow/Green Dress: Carla**

**I might need this refresher course as well.**


End file.
